Neurostimulation has been applied or proposed to modulate various physiologic functions and treat various diseases. One example is the modulation of cardiovascular functions by stimulating sympathetic and parasympathetic nerves that innervate the heart. Activities in the vagus nerve, including artificially applied electrical stimuli, modulate the heart rate and contractility (strength of the myocardial contractions). Electrical stimulation applied to the vagus nerve is known to decrease the heart rate and the contractility, lengthening the diastolic phase of a cardiac cycle. This ability of the vagal nerve stimulation may be utilized, for example, to control myocardial remodeling. Electrical stimulation applied at acupuncture points is also known to have therapeutic effects in cardiovascular functions.
Neurostimulation is known to provide therapeutic benefit when applied shortly after the occurrence of a cardiac disorder event such as acute MI. For example, after the acute MI, adverse ventricular remodeling starts and the heart is more susceptible to arrhythmias. Neurostimulation may be applied to control the post-MI ventricular remodeling and prevent the arrhythmias from occurring. Thus, there is a need for a neurostimulation system that can be deployed promptly following a cardiac disorder event such as acute MI. Because the post-MI neurostimulation may not be needed on a long-term and/or continuous basis, there is also a need for the neurostimulation system to be suitable for temporary and/or intermittent use.